Avatar: Rise of the Benders
by CraSyFantaSi
Summary: Long after Korra disappeared and even longer after the avatar resurfaced,a war was started between the benders and the non-benders. The non-benders won,causing the art of bending to be forever lost as well as the avatar. Now 110 years later a girl named Luna Riverdale was born whit the ability to bend water. "I may not be the avatar,but I do know how to find him"
1. Prologue

Prologue.

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"Long after Korra disappeared and even longer after the avatar resurfaced, a war was started. The long awaited one between the benders and the non-benders. The avatar was supposed to come and end this war. Bringing peace back to the people./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"But he never did,./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"Causing an air bender named Raphael to be the last known avatar./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"" and he didn't even die in the avatar state!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"Now 100 years after he'd died and the war has ended, bending is completely wiped out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;" The non-benders won, causing all benders to be executed./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"But now even 10 years after that they'd need to recheck./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"Cause my name is Luna Riverdale, I'm 13 years old and last time I checked I am the last waterbender. And I'm determined to find the others./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"" they have got a to be out there!...but where?"/div


	2. Book 1: fire, part 1

Chapter 1: the big question.

" ahhh!" I burst out as I try to bend the water, turning to turn it into iceswcols. But as usual I am't Abel to.

 _Why isn't this working!_

So I retry over and over again, but it just ain't working.

" you okay over there, Luna?" My best friend Kai asks me.

I stop bending letting the water fly up before splashing out behind me.

" I'm too fast!" I say as this motion occur.

Kai looks at me weird.

" I keep bending, but I'm not giving myself enough momentum to actually freeze the water!" I say trying to explain myself.

 _Like he'd ever understand._

Kai and I have been friends since like forever ago. He's the only one who knows about my bending, but he has promised to keep it a secret.

Otherwise we would both be executed. Me for being a bender, and he for not telling them sooner.

I remember the day I met him like it was yesterday.

I was about 4 years old and me and my family was at the beach.

Me and my little brother Rico was having a water fight.

But instead of just splashing around I had the advantage by bending the water into his face, but close enough to the surface so that no one would have suspicion. No one, but Kai.

He and his family was at the beach as well, but they weren't playing together.

No, Kai had and still has a kin eye for detail and weirdness. So he discovered my bending.

But he didn't say anything about it or even try to bust me.

He was simply fascinated by my ability.

So he joined the game.

Making it even more fun to use my powers.

But by the end of the day, when I thought everything was going just fine and we were about to leave, Kai pulled me over to talk.

" what is it?" I said inpatient, just wanting to get to the point.

 _I don't have time for this._

" that game we played... in the water, you were pretty good at that!" He started making it obvious this would take a long time.

" so?" I continued wanting to get this over whit.

 _I'm just a normal girl!_

" the way you made the water move...the way it followed your every movement..." He continued making me worry.

 _No way!_

" you're a bender, right?" He asked clearly knowing the answer.

 _How did he figure that?_

" eh, what's a bender?" I said playing dumb, hoping he would buy it.

He rolled his eyes.

" there's no reason to try and fool me. You obviously know very well what that word means and I obviously know why" he said getting a manipulative smile drawn across his face.

 _What do I do now!?_

I looked around frantically. Trying to find a way of escape. But I found nothing, only a pool of water.

 _But there's still people around._

" I won't tell" he continued shocking me.

 _Wait, what?_

I gave him a confused look. " I know how it feels to hide your identity" he continued shocking me even more.

 _Is he!?_

I stand there in shock.

" no, unfortunately I'm not a bender" he said shaking his head, breaking my hope.

 _Darn it!_

" but I knew someone who were" he continued getting closer to the point. I was about to ask what happened to them, but Kai was to fast.

" ksss!" Was the sound he made as he drew his finger across his neck.

 _Oh no!_

I was shocked again.

 _They wouldn't do that to me, would they?_

" well what do you want then?" I asked awaiting the blackmail.

 _Please don't have a crush on me._

" I,...I don't have many friends" he started. " and just as you I'm fascinated by the act of bending and my family has hold on A LOT of knowledge about it" he continued trying to sound more appealing.

 _And here we go._

" so you want me to be you're friend and to train whit you present" I started trying to get the point.

He nodded. " and in return you'll provide me whit useful knowledge about my power history and ancestry" I continued getting another nod.

 _Hmmm...I don't know if I can trust this guy._

Oh come on! He's got useful information.

 _Ah I don't know._

" promise you won't tell?" I ask making extra sure.

" I promise" he said putting his hand up to his chest.

 _Seems trustworthy..._

" alright, I'll take your offer" I said. " really?" He asks in hope.

I nod.

" but I don't even know you're name yet!" He continued.

 _And here we go again._

I stretch out my left hand " my name is Luna" I said waiting for him to tell me his.

" Kai" he says as he takes my hand and shakes it.

" great! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back, my family is waiting for me" I said starting to walk away.

" wait! Where do you live?" He asked making it clear he wanted to stay in touch asap.

" Aquria, airlund 34" I say back at him.

Kai: _I live 2 houses away from that!_

...

" sure you're not just unable to do that?" He says doubting me.

I gave him a mean look.

 _KAI!_

" all I'm saying is maybe you're not who you think you are" he continues telling me the same thing he has told me many times.

 _But I am...I'm sure of it!_

I bend some water into his face making him a bit mad.

" but I am...I can feel it!" I say trying to convince him. " it's okay if you aren't" he says while pulling out a big book from his bag.

The book is old and has a brown cover, decorated with the bending symbols. fire, water, air, earth and avatar. The text in the middle reads: bending: legends and myths.

 _Don't you dare!_

But just as I expected he turns the pages and start reading.

" if the art of bending is ever lost. it's said that 4 benders shall rise, each possessing their own kind of bending" he starts wanting me to listen to this age old legend, again.

" the fire bender. Misunderstood and hidden, mainly possessing the powers of lava."

He takes a break before describing the next bender.

" The earth bender, an odd soul. Completely different from what you'd except, but still possessing of what you would expect." He continues making me more angry.

" The airbender. Seemed as all powerful, knowing everything in their field. But only using it to fool people into thinking their someone else"

" and lastly the water bender..."

" calm, determined, adventurous and collective. Always knowing of what's right,...blah, blah, blah" I interrupt him.

he rolls his eyes at me.

I ignore him and start bending again.

" It just doesn't sound like..."

" Me? I know, but right now I don't care!" I interrupt him again getting a big irritated.

He rolls his eyes at me again.

" It's just I've heard that legend so many times I can state it in my sleep" I say faking a yawn.

" Well I just don't get why you're so determined all the sudden" Kai starts, getting suspicious.

" Just a week ago you didn't care when your power would blossom. And now you're so focused on being 'the bender of legend' you barely do anything else but train" he continued getting more suspicious.

 _Nothing happend Kai!_

I stop bending and look around instead.

We are on top of a ledge right next to the streaming waterfall of Aqurius. The waterfall is embedded in rocks all around it and a few beside it. Kai is sitting on one of these rocks right beside the water. I look down at him as I climb to the top of the fall.

" Is that a bad thing?" I ask as I reach the top and settled down on a rock in the middle of the fall.

" Maybe...I don't know, at least you haven't..., have you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

I nod.

" Luna! What are you thinking?"

you don't even know where to look!" He continues trying to convince me otherwise.

 _Not this time Kai._

" no but I do know that behind this waterfall and even further behind the mountains lays a city, dangerous close to an unsure volcano. And by danger I don't mean magma radius, no I mean power radius." I say pointing at the mountains behind me.

Kai looks at me worried.

" So you're telling me that you believe that in that village is a firebender" he continued for me.

" belive it? I'm sure of it! Just as I'm sure that there is something going on between the Janitor and the principal at our school!" I said winking at Kai.

but I got just another eye roll from him.

" I'm just saying those sounds I heard from the closet was not normal" I continue trying to lighten up the mood.

Kai didn't laugh.

 _Weird, he always laughs at sex jokes._

" Lunalyn Riverdale! This is absurd! How are you, YOU ment to find all of the benders and restore the art of bending on you're own?" He asks me making a valid point.

 _I hate it when he uses my full name!_

But something clicks in my mind.

I look down at Kai.

He is wearing a black armless hoodie whit a green sweater underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers.

His black hair looks messier than usual and his yellow eyes are squinting, making him look even more Asian.

his arms are crossed and he is clearly angry whit me, but not for what he wants me to think.

I roll my eyes at him and start laughing.

" you're not mad at me" I start reviling his true will.

" You're jealous that I get to go on this amazing journey! To find the other benders and restore the arts of it! While you, Kai is stuck here reading your books, just waiting for me to come back!" I say teasing him.

kai looks up at me whit a face obviously displaying defeat.

I wait whit snapping back so that he can let it really sink in.

i look down at him again. He's only getting more worried.

" Kai! You know I didn't mean that." I say as a make a tiny tsunami bringing me down to the surface again.

" Of course you're coming whit me!" I continue lighting up.

 _Why else do you think I brought you here!?_

He looks at me lighting up as well.

i nod already knowing his question.

kai puts his arms around me giving me a surprise hug.

" Karsten!" I say a bit startled.

kai let's me go and start scratching his back nervously.

" Sorry..." He says.

" It's fine... I just forgot you can get a bit out of control when excited..." I say getting embarrassed as well.

 _How did I not remember that?_

 _"_ so when are we leaving?" He asks me eagerly.

" Midnight. It's a full moon tonight, a perfect time to bend" I say.

 _I'm really doing this am't I!?_

Kai nods.

i look at my watch, 16: 48, it's an hour until I have to be home.

" But now we better start heading home" I say showing him my watch.

kai nods as I start bending up an escalator.

" Luna?" He says after awhile.

" Huh?"

" that joke you made...that was really funny!" He says starting to laugh.

i smile at him as we move closer to the ground.

 _I knew it would lighten the mood!_


End file.
